


Trouble Starts with You

by jcrowquill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrowquill/pseuds/jcrowquill
Summary: As different as they are, somehow Obi-Wan and Quinlan just seem to get each other better than just about anyone else.  A series of vignettes (mostly obscene) starting when they were in their early twenties and going up through the Clone Wars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, ah, this is pretty much the most obscene thing I've ever written. I may or may not post more, I may not even leave this up because I am actually kind of embarrassed! Even the first few paragraphs kind of make me blush. So if you're reading this, enjoy. :)
> 
> Apologies for any typos - I am too shy to let my usual beta read this. Wraithnoir, if you are reading this, stop. You are not allowed.

There were a lot of things Quinlan would have preferred to do on a new planet with his good - maybe best - friend.  There were new shops to explore, new sentients to meet, new paths to hike through the mountainous terrain… there was so much adventure to be had, so much adventure that Quinlan desperately  _ wanted _ to have.  Just about anything would have been better than focusing on their studies all day; seated meditation through the last hour of usable daylight was practically torture.

Obi-Wan, seated across from him in the empty meeting room at their hotel, didn’t seem to mind.

Obi-Wan was too composed, though; he always thought that.  He looked so much better with a cock in his ass and his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen from kissing.  Sure, he loved his sassy, proper Jedi… but he also loved him with his eyes darkened with lust and cock twitching as he tried to seem less affected than he was.

At the moment, though, no matter how badly he wanted the other man, he had to wait.  Their masters were insisting on an hour of silent, seated meditation; Quinlan was fairly sure that it was either an actual punishment or a ploy for an hour’s reprieve from their bad behavior.  So he sat cross-legged, trying not to fidget and doing anything but clearing his mind.

He was pretty sure that Obi-Wan was being a good little Padawan and meditating on the deep, unknowable amazingness of the Force, but he didn’t feel the need; he got it, he got the Force.  He knew how to breathe in, then breathe out his fears and his loneliness.  He knew how to find the peace and silence that Jedi were supposed to carry in their hearts.  He just didn’t feel like it at the moment.

At the moment he felt like antagonizing his friend and meditation partner.  Keeping his eyes closed, he focused on Obi-Wan’s breathing, using it to feel out his Force-signature and map his relaxed body.  He knew him well enough, both as a friend and as a bedmate, to know how he moved and breathed, and what every contour of his body felt like.  Without so much as a change in his expression, he exerted the Force to caress the inside of Obi-Wan’s long, slim thigh.

The other Padawan jumped, then looked over at him balefully.  He didn’t need to open his eyes to feel it.  He didn’t smile, though he was secretly delighted to have gotten such a strong reaction. 

He waited for Obi-Wan to settle again and for his breathing to slow.  This time, the phantom touch moved up from his knee, over the inner seam of his leggings, and up to lightly press against his testicles.  He heard Obi-Wan’s breath catch and he felt him shift just a little.  Staying perfectly focused, his Force-touch moved upward to curl around his friend’s soft prick and gently stroke him.

“ _ Quinlan _ ,” Obi-Wan hissed lowly.

He didn’t stay ‘stop’ though, or ‘no.’  Quinlan knew Obi-Wan well enough to know what was sincere and what was for show; if he’d  _ actually _ wanted him to stop, he would have told him so.  Obi-Wan wasn’t shy about saying no, though it didn’t happen often these days.  

Quinlan continued to touch and stroke him until he was completely hard, knowing that his erection would be hidden by the heavy drape of his robe.  He opened his eyes just for a moment to steal a peek at his friend, pleased to see that there was a bit of aroused color creeping up his neck.  Poor Kenobi; his fair complexion always gave him away.

Closing his eyes again, he turned more devious.  While he continued to work his friend’s eager prick, another focused touch slid down lower to press and rub teasingly against his tight little hole.  That was as much a tease for himself; touching him and feeling all of his muscles clench made Quinlan wish that he was tonguing him instead, or pressing his fingers into the blood-warmth of his body.

Obi-Wan’s breathing had quickened and a quick glance confirmed that his cheeks were a little pink.  He doubted that his friend was pondering the mysteries of the Force at present.

He penetrated him achingly slowly, listening to him struggle to stay still and quiet.  He loved how quiet Obi-Wan could be, even when he was being relentlessly teased; he loved it even more when he could make him moan or cry out.  He gently thrust into him with a projection of the Force that was no wider than a finger.

As he thickened the sensation, he eased up on his cock, knowing that it would be unfair to work him over too thoroughly; he didn’t want his friend to come in his leggings, especially without even getting to touch him first.  That wasn't what he wanted at all; he was playing the long game.  What he wanted was a frantically lustful, overeager Obi-Wan Kenobi who would let him do anything as long as he fucked him.

He could feel Obi-Wan trembling from the effort of holding still and keeping quiet.  His breathing was fast, though he was trying to keep it even.  A deeper press made his breath catch in a way that Quinlan liked; he opened his eyes for a moment and glanced over to see Obi-Wan looking at him, his slim, soft face flushed and his muddy blue eyes fixed on him.

Yeah, that was someone who was going to be eagerly riding his cock in about ten minutes.  He just needed to keep him going..

Or did he?  How fun would it be to bring him to the edge and watch him struggle to keep his composure, only to cut him off and let him boil?  

He intensified his attentions again, resuming a skillful touch to his cock as he pressed deep into him to find his prostate.  Obi-Wan inhaled sharply through his nose, closing his eyes tightly as his back straightened deliberately to perfect posture.  Quinlan could feel him struggling and he could tell that his friend was starting to worry that he wouldn’t be able to keep his control, or that Quinlan would be especially cruel and make him struggle to keep silent and still through an orgasm.

Sensing that his friend was about to lose the battle, he abruptly withdrew his attentions and closed his eyes again innocently.  He could feel Obi-Wan’s relief, but also his disappointment; he had been  _ so close _ and his entire body was still shaking from the taboo pleasure of Quinlan’s  _ completely inappropriate _ use of the Force. 

Feeling smug and aroused, Quinlan settled in to just wait for their masters to come in and excuse them for the evening.  Master Tholme was nothing if not punctual.

He did not expect the retaliatory pinch to the inside of his thigh or the smooth slide of a Force-caress across the gently tented front of his leggings.  He made a quiet sound of surprise, then bit down on the inside of his cheek.  Obi-Wan did  _ not _ usually play that way!  

Curious to see how far Obi-Wan would take it, he focused on remaining quiet and still as his friend began to repay the dubious favors that Quinlan had been paying him for the past twenty minutes, except that he was playing coy.  That first brush against his cock was just to get his attention, apparently, because after that Obi-Wan’s attention was directed to gentle, teasing touches to his hips and thighs that skimmed up the ticklish, sensitive spots without giving him any satisfaction at all.  He found himself getting a little warm and more than a little impatient just from the appreciative caresses to his muscular arms and chest, what felt like fingernails being dragged lightly down his back.

If Obi-Wan was going to be inappropriate, he might as well be  _ really _ inappropriate.  None of this teasing bullshit.

All the same, it was working; he was ready to maul his friend as soon as they were released into the wild.

Obi-Wan abruptly stopped his teasing, just in time for Master Tholme to stick his head into the room to check on them.  His Master glanced between the two, his expression unreadable;  Quinlan could tell that there was something in him that wanted to scold, but his mild Master only lifted his eyebrows the slightest bit.

“I trust that you two have spent the last hour in  _ rapt meditation, _ focused only on the Force?”

“Of course, Master,” Quinlan said, bowing a little from his seated position.  It wasn’t completely true, but they _had_ been practicing very delicate, specific usage of the wonders of the Force… and it was more productive and (probably) more studious than if he’d just fallen asleep as he sometimes did.  

“Yes, Master Tholme,” Obi-Wan echoed, nodding quickly and giving him a ready smile.  Smiling like that always made him seem like such a good student; with his sterling reputation and his perfect focus on his studies, Obi-Wan could get away with occasional mischief just because no one expected it.

Master Tholme smiled slightly at Obi-Wan, then said, “Then you two are excused for the rest of the evening.  Quinlan, be a good example for your fellow Padawan.”

“Yes, Master,” he said, nodding, “As always.”

The older Jedi’s eyebrows flicked up as he instantly recalled the last three spots of trouble that the two Padawan had gotten into together, all of which had been attributed to Quinlan.  In reality, Obi-Wan had instigated one of their trespasses, but Quinlan had taken the blame to maintain both of their reputations.

“Of course,” he said, shaking his head and walking out.  

As soon as he left, Quinlan grinned at Obi-Wan.

“Come on, Padawan Kenobi.”

“Of course, Padawan Vos,” Obi-Wan replied smartly, getting to his feet and smoothing down the front of his tunic.  With his voluminous outer robe on, the fact that he was still extremely hard would hopefully go unnoticed. 

Quinlan’s line of thinking ran about the same.

They walked side by side at a casual pace back to Quinlan’s room at the inn where they were staying with their masters.  It was unusual to have separate rooms, except that these rooms were so small, hardly more than the width of a double-bed with a high span of netting over the bed as the only storage.

Once the door was closed, though, Quinlan had Obi-Wan up against the wall, crushed between his body and the cold steel panelling.  The shorter Padawan moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and grabbing onto a handful of Quinlan’s thick dreadlocks.  He tugged to pull him closer, knowing that his friend reacted well to hair pulling.  

Quinlan growled and kissed him harder, sliding his knee between Obi-Wan’s thighs and pressing upward against his groin.  His friend groaned quietly and pushed against him, wanting more friction.

“I am going to kriff you so hard,” Quinlan purred against his jaw, fumbling to undo the clasp of Obi-Wan’s belt.  He dropped that, then pulled off the broad cloth belt, then the tabards.  Not for the first time, he decided that Jedi wore too many layers of clothing;  he untied the closures of his tunic, then pulled that off, still pressing hungry kisses to his neck and jaw.  

Even after he pulled off his tunic, there was another underneath.  It came off the same way, with a convenient front closure, and finally Quinlan was able to get his mouth onto Obi-Wan’s skin.  He kissed across his collarbone and down his sternum before rubbing his tongue against his nipple.  He took the hardened flesh between his teeth and pressed very lightly, rubbing the tip of his tongue against it teasingly.  

Obi-Wan moaned quietly as he tried to undress the taller Padawan, his fingers clumsy in his distraction.  

“Oh… yeah?  Maybe I’m gonna kriff you…”

“Mm-mm…” Quinlan hummed in disagreement, sliding his hand down to palm his groin through his leggings, earning another moan from his friend.

As if to prove his point, He caught Obi-Wan’s wrists and pulled him to the bed, where he pushed him face down on the thick, coarse comforter.  Unable to resist, he gave his friend’s ass a sharp slap, earning a startled, indignant yelp.  

Laughing, Quinlan tugged down Obi-Wan’s leggings and spread him wide. Without wasting a moment, he leaned down and deftly applied his tongue to Obi-Wan’s tight little asshole, making his friend cry out in pleasured surprise.  Within a few skillful swipes of his tongue, he had the other Padawan squirming and moaning.  He had a firm grip on his hips, though, so he kept Obi-Wan exactly where he wanted him as he flicked his tongue into him, working him open with the broad flat of his tongue.

“Ah…” Obi-Wan breathed, hips bucking.  He reached down to grasp his own cock, then scowled when he felt his hand jerked away and pressed down to the mattress beside his head.  

“Nu-uh… you’re not getting off that fast…” Quinlan laughed, lifting his head for a moment and grinning at him, “And while I’m down here, gotta tell you that you’ve got a fantastic ass.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, though he did smile at the compliment.  A moment later, he had his face pressed into the coverlet as he whined and gasped under the attentions of Quinlan’s skillful tongue.

“Come on…” he breathed, wanting more.

Quinlan pulled away completely, leaving Obi-Wan feeling cool and exposed.  He looked up to see his friend rummaging in his bag, and soon after Quinlan’s warm mouth was pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs as his now-slicked fingers pressed and rubbed up against him.

The Kiffar lifted his head; he liked watching how the muscles in Obi-Wan’s lower back flexed and clenched as he teased him.  When he pressed his first two fingers into Obi-Wan’s willing body, the younger Padawan moaned lowly and curled inward slightly.  Obi-Wan was almost uncomfortably tight around his fingers as he slowly thrust into him, though his muscles began to relax as he twisted and spread his fingers inside him.

“You feel good,” Quinlan told him, curving his fingers slightly to press upward as he slid his fingers in and out of him.  He liked to praise Obi-Wan whenever he could; he knew his friend needed to hear that he was good at things, maybe a little more than other people.  So he told him he was good looking, told him he was good in bed, told him he was a good Jedi.  He meant everything he said, but he took extra care to remember to say it amidst all of their joking and playful sniping.

After a moment, he added a third finger, knowing how his partner liked the stretch.

“Oh…” Obi-Wan breathed, “Come on… I’ve been dying since we were in the practice room… please, Quin…”

The use of the nickname, and the fact the Obi-Wan had politely said ‘please’ made Quinlan feel more generous; otherwise he probably would have just teased him until he was begging and on the brink of tears from wanting to come so badly.  Wasn't like he'd never done  _ that  _ before.   As it was, though, he was pretty riled up.

“Think I want you to suck my dick a bit first… you’ve had all the fun… and you just kriffing  _ teased _ me during meditation, you didn’t even give me half a wank…”

Obi-Wan laughed breathlessly, smug even as Quinlan was paying him back in spades.  

“It was  _ revenge _ , of course I didn’t give you what you wanted…”

“Well, you’re gonna pay for that now, Kenobi... “ Quinlan replied, slapping his ass again.  It made a wonderful, sharp sound and made Obi-Wan gasp and his muscles tighten around Quinlan’s fingers.  

He slid his fingers out and rapidly divested himself of the rest of his clothing.  Obi-Wan took the opportunity to pull his leggings off completely along with his boots, then he crawled forward to take a comfortable place between Quinlan’s thighs.

Quinlan looked down at him and smiled, then tugged on his Padawan braid lightly.  He hated Obi-Wan’s hair, but there was no point in saying that; “it’s traditional.”  And Obi-Wan was so traditional at times that it made him grit his teeth; what a good boy.  He curled his fingers in the short hair at the bottom of his hairline, then dragged his friend’s head down against his groin.

Obi-Wan readily opened his mouth and swallowed him down.  Quinlan groaned loudly in appreciation, only just realizing that it was the first attention his cock had received. Happily, Obi-Wan knew how to use his tongue.  He could have probably folded a paper crane with his tongue and, even better, there was absolutely no part of the clean human body where he wouldn’t put it.  For all that he had had his friend moaning into the sheets moments before, he was an amateur compared to Obi-Wan in that regard; Obi-Wan could completely take a man apart with just the tip of his tongue.

He was pretty sure that he’d learned at least some of it from Qui-Gon, but he always tried not to think about that.  He didn’t really like sharing his friend, and he especially didn’t like sharing with a guy who was something like 25 years older than they were… and it was just not right to him that a Padawan was sleeping with his Master.  it was unhealthy.  He had a lot of opinions, but there was no point in saying them; Obi-Wan was hopelessly devoted to his master and wouldn’t tolerate much by way of criticism, especially as it related to their… extracurricular activities.  As far as Obi-wan was concerned, the sun shone directly out of Master Qui-Gon Jin’s ass.

He moaned loudly when Obi-Wan’s tongue artfully jabbed at a sensitive point tucked under the head of his prick, then skillfully swirled about the tip.  He slid his tongue through the slit at the tip, then took him down completely until his lips rested against Quinlan’s pelvis.  Quinlan was holding his breath, barely able to breathe as Obi-Wan held him deep for a moment longer before before beginning a quick, steady rhythm.

“Ah…” he groaned softly, then his world shifted when Obi-Wan pushed his thighs wide and tilted his hips up to expose him completely before slipping his tongue into his ass.  

His hips jerked and he swore loudly, his hands gripping the sheets, as Obi-Wan relentlessly teased him by alternating between firm strokes and teasing, almost ticklish flicks of his tongue.  He squirmed, wondering for a moment if he was literally seeing stars.

He jumped when he felt Obi-Wan’s sneaky fingertip pressing into him, realizing immediately that his ginger friend was getting ambitious and that he'd end up on his back  _ again _ this time if he didn't watch it.  He caught him by his stupid, short ponytail and pulled him up, then pushed his cock back into his surprised mouth.  

“Mm, not this time!”

Obi-Wan always rolled with the punches, though, and he immediately dipped his chin to improve the angle, allowing Quinlan’s cock to slide across his tongue and into his throat.  His laugh vibrated around his cock.

Quinlan groaned softly, lifting a hand to focus his attention enough to press deeply into Obi-Wan with the same Force-touch as earlier.  His friend’s back arched and he moaned loudly in surprise, nearly choking on Quinlan’s thick cock before stubbornly taking it again.  Quinlan expertly thrust deep and fast, pushing Obi-Wan forward and nearly knocking him off balance as his friend eagerly gasped and moaned around his prick.

He pulled off after a moment with a frustrated whine then begged, “Ah… Quin, please…”

“How you want it?” Quinlan murmured, his voice halfway to an indecent growl.

Taking the question as an invitation, Obi-Wan quickly smoothed the thick lubricant onto Quinlan's prick, then climbed up into Quinlan’s lap and slid his arms around his neck.  He kissed him deeply, levering himself up on his knees to position his friend's heavy cock against his wet, ready body.  

He pulled back enough to catch and hold Quinlan’s eye, daring him to look away as he slid slowly down onto him.  The way Obi-wan looked at him without any shyness at all was probably the single hottest thing that anyone had done ever in the history of sex, as far as Quinlan was concerned.  Or it was the barely audible sound he made when the head of his cock first stretched him open, wider and smoother than Quinlan’s fingers; he always tried to seem so cool and calm.  It made the older padawan want to completely wreck him and leave him gasping, wanton and full of come.

He laid his hands on his hips and pulled him down to make him take his full, thick cock on the first slide.  Obi-wan moaned quietly, closing his eyes as he took him in completely.

“Fuck,” the ginger breathed shakily, tilting his head back.

“Too much?” 

“No, I've… kriffing hells, your cock is big…”

Quinlan laughed breathlessly, more than a little affected by the vise-like squeeze of Obi-wan’s muscles.  His friend always felt so good and he was always so willing; he fit so perfectly in his arms and shagged like a dream.  Even so, watching his slight struggle, Quinlan felt as though maybe it had been a bit unfair to make him take it all at once.  

He leaned in close to kiss him tenderly, subtly releasing his grip so that Obi-Wan could move on his own.  

“You feel so good,” he told him, “No one else feels...mm… as good as you do.”

Obi-Wan always reacted well to praise, which only made Quinlan want to say more.  The troublemaker in him wanted to give him filthy compliments, knowing that it would scandalize the other Padawan even as it got him off.  

Hardly skipping a beat, Obi-Wan began to move slowly against him, just rocking his hips and keeping him in deep.  His cheeks were very pink and his pupils were blown wide in lust when he looked back to Quinlan; he always watched Quinlan’s eyes or his mouth when he could.

Quinlan moved underneath him, feet braced against the mattress so that he could slowly push up against him. 

“Yeah…” Quinlan breathed, “You’re so tight… fuck… you act like you’re so good… so well behaved… but you’re j-just filthy, Kenobi… you look so good with a cock in your ass, cheeks all flushed and your lips red from - Force-kriff a Sith! - giving head…”

“Quinlan!” Obi-Wan scolded, though he kissed him hard almost as a reward.  

He lifted himself up on his knees and pressed down against him, continuing to take him deep.  His pace quickened and his movements became longer; he slid up almost the entire length of Quinlan’s cock before pushing himself down again, sometimes with almost enough enthusiasm that Quinlan nearly slipped out of him on the upstroke.

“Mm, easy… I know you like-” the Kiffar groaned loudly, then bit his lip to stifle another moan, “I know you - fuck, what are you  _ doing _ , Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan laughed breathlessly, “Mm… come on, give it to me harder, Quin…”  He met Quinlan’s eyes with a challenging grin.

 

Quinlan was always careful with his friend, but he also tended to give in to what Obi-Wan wanted.  In this case, he pushed Obi-Wan back to balance on his hands with his back arched.  Gripping Obi-Wan’s hips, he helped his movements by dragging him down harder onto his cock.  He liked how Obi-Wan cried out, and how he seemed so gratified to be handled this way; there was a safety in it for the ginger Jedi because he knew that Quinlan would stop the moment he asked.  

“Ah…” Obi-Wan moaned, his breath coming in panting gasps, “Oh… Quin…”

He could tell that he’d found a good angle, though the position was a little hard for Obi-Wan to hold. The view was pretty good for him, too; he could watch the way his mouth moved as he moaned and threw his head back.  He could also watch the muscles across his tummy and hips, the insides of his straining thighs. 

“Mm… next time, you’re gonna be on your hands and knees… so I can watch your tight little hole gripping my cock-”

“ _ Quinlan Vos _ !” Obi-Wan scolded, eyes widening for a scandalized moment even as he nearly came at the words.

“Shut up and touch yourself… I want to watch you jerk off…” he grinned when Obi-Wan obliged, “You’re a good little slut, Kenobi… fuck, you are so hot.  Fucking gorgeous when - ah! - you do what I tell you to… mm… faster, Kenobi.  I want to feel you come…”

Obi-Wan kept his gaze trained on Quinlan as he stroked himself faster, letting Quinlan pound into him harder and harder.  It was jarring, but it felt so good.  It was so gratifying after the stressful week of travel and all of Quinlan’s teasing; he could have definitely come just by being touched with the Force, but this was what he wanted.  Something real, something he could feel in his bones.

“Quin- _ Quin! _ ” Obi-Wan whimpered, infuriatingly riding the edge.  He bit his lower lip, then stroked himself harder and faster.

“Come on… come for me,” he coaxed, “Just for me…. Come on, look at me, yeah, like that… think about how I’m gonna fill you up with come, how it’s gonna be all over the insides of - uhn - those freckled white thighs of yours…”

The dirty-talk was the last encouragement that Obi-Wan needed.  He came hard with a loud cry, his hips bucking and his muscles spasming around Quinlan’s cock.  

With his friend’s satisfaction out of the way, Quinlan rolled them so that he was on top of Obi-Wan.  From there, he had the best angle and the best leverage to nail the younger Padawan; he gave him a few short, mean thrusts that had Obi-Wan whining in frustration, completely overstimulated.  Looking down at his wrecked lover, Quinlan finally gave himself over and came deep within him.

He stayed buried to the hilt for a moment before he pulled out and flopped down beside Obi-Wan.  Immediately, his friend curled up against his side, keen to talk and be held.  Quinlan liked that about Obi-Wan, too; he didn’t just want to fuck and go back to his own room, like some of the other Padawan he knew.  He knew they were afraid of getting attached so they kept anything after sex to a minimum; Obi-Wan was too good for real attachment, so he could stay as long as he wanted.  Sometimes Obi-Wan stayed all night, cuddled up to him and laughing at his stupid jokes.  

Sometimes they had sex all night, just pausing long enough to recover.  They could both give and take a lot.  It was great being twenty.

Quinlan looked down at his friend, whose face was red and his hair was mussed.  God, he hated his hair.  But he had such warm emotions for Obi-Wan himself.  He took a deep breath and sorted through his feelings, breaking them down to their components and causes.  He breathed them out into the Force, though the warmth remained.  Especially when Obi-Wan laughed and kissed him.

None of his other bedmates laughed during sex.

_ Yeah, Quin-Gon.  You can’t do him as good as me.   _

“You staying?” he asked casually.

"Yeah, though I should probably put some clothes on... bet they wake us up early."

He and Obi-Wan often "fell asleep when they stayed up too late talking."  It was a thin excuse, but no one really got into it with them.  Sometimes Qui-Gon would sigh and remind Obi-Wan to keep a healthy emotional distance, or Tholme would tell Quinlan to remember that he would be a knight soon and that he needed to be a positive influence on his friend.  

"Yeah, probably.  Hopefully they'll let us have at least some of the day to check stuff out and wander around - I get stir-crazy, you know."

"I noticed," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, tucking his face into the hollow of Quinlan's shoulder.  His voice was a bit muffled when he continued, "You are such a deviant, I might add."

"You love it," Quinlan laughed, "And you're gonna love it again in like a half hour."

" _You're_ going to love it in a half hour," Obi-Wan retorted, biting his shoulder.


End file.
